The Star And The Shield
by BornAgainINChrist
Summary: The Star and The Shield a symbol of meaning on Lexicon; when a hero the star of her city and her sidekick the guardian and shield of her life come across a greater threat. Can the crime fighting duo bring back the hope and protection of their city?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Just to clarify, WordGirl is property of Soup 2 Nuts, PBS, and contributions to your PBS station from readers like you. Thank You! Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Definition: <strong>

**Prologue - a short section that leads to or explains the main part of the story that follows. Synonyms: overture, preface, beginning...**

~o~

Lights were flashing, the dizziness kicking in so that there was no way he could make it to his home planet now. Feeling sickly and trying to keep the young girl safe out of harm. He took her in one arm and began to steer with the other. As the ship began to twist and whirl at an unbearable rate, he had to shiver at the thought he may not get out of this flight alive.

He rapidly took a look at the control pad hearing the buzzing of the buttons and the flashes of red that seemed to air every second from several keys. Quickly looking at the red flashing damage keys it almost looked as if a small section from the wing of the ship had been ripped off due to the meteor that happened to crash into the side of the ship.

He had failed,

All the noises began to blend, smoothing together into a mishmash of echoing sounds that pounded against his head like shards of debris. From the vibrant noises of the controls to the ear piercing screeches of the ship's infringement engine, even the little girl began to cry, as everything seemed to have lost hope. Trying to keep from intense shock he quickly looked up and in front of the ship's windowpane was what looked as to be a planet of some sort. As he took a longer glimpse of the blue mass he accepted that the only hope to save both of them was to try and land on this unknown planet.

The ship sped faster and faster the monkey pilot placed his one free arm on the steering handle to try and change the ship's direction toward a green patch on the surface of the blue world.

There is still hope,

The words swirled about inside him, refusing to leave his lips as he sharply heaved the handle in the path of the rapid approaching planet. The ship broke into the atmosphere giving the large craft an enormous jolt. The pilot slightly fell out of his chair during impact, causing the child to slip out of his arm. At that he couldn't risk the thought of her getting hurt. The infant began to scream as she felt the secure hands that were once holding her suddenly let loose. The rocketeer leapt after the crying baby girl letting free of the lever and the ship began to wonder of course. He hit against the controls and fell sliding across the trembling floor to scoop the young one in his arms.

The pilot griped the girl as tight as he could and began to make short crawls to the ship's handle, if he could regain charge of the craft's route he may be able to pull off a miracle. The ship was breaking from the clouds and the monkey could see the incoming water before his eyes he jumped and grabbed the lever and throttled the lever up in hopes of somehow changing the direction of the crash.

This was it he did all he could do, still holding tight to the handle he closed his eyes and wrapped his one arm around the baby and pressed his face against hers. He shut his eyes and cradled the infant in his arm.

CRASH!

~o~

Was it over? He thought to himself as the noises of the violent impact had hushed. He didn't hear any sloshing of water nor could he make out any leaks in the midst of all the smoke. The baby's cries seemed to silence to only whimpers as the red lights of the buttons flashed on and off. Sitting in the middle of the erected floor his arm still grasping the stunned little girl. His other hand still holding tight to the handle; as he looked back at his other arm he could see the handle but realized the device was no longer attached to the control pad.

This troubled the pilot, as he realized this meant they weren't going to leave the planet soon. Coughing out some of the ships fumes and intently looking around to observe the damage done, he sat up and found a soft trodden chair cushion and laid the infant gently on the wreckage. He found himself rolling over on his back, as he lay there filling most dizzy, he watched the ceiling begin to twist. Closing his eyes from the lightheadedness he slowly started to drift asleep, he was suddenly startled by the loud and abrupt sobs of the baby girl. Wishing for a moment's silence he reached over and placed the child next to his side.

Comforted, the two fell asleep.

After what seemed to be a couple of hours or so he woke as to find a noise quite unusual. Hearing what seemed to be various small pebbles hitting the outside of the ship, the pilot eased up in hopes not to wake the exhausted baby. He made his way to the ships fractured window and noticed numerous of not rocks but water droplets as they bounced off the clear surface and slid down the ship's sloped exterior. Feeling relaxed by the sight the monkey sat there watching as the drops roamed the window and fled down as if each were a stream.

As a large bright white streak shot across the sky; there then came a large crackle, which resulted with an enormous rumble. Concerned if the brutal storm would shatter the now severely cracked window, he pushed down the pane security lock which injected a thick metal wall that came over the surface of both sides of the window pane leaving nothing but a red metallic barrier.

Nervous on if the loud noises would wake the little girl he quietly made his way back over to where she was resting. She seemed fast asleep. He then sat back down in his slanted chair and pressed his pilot code in the desktop keys to unfasten the large Lexicon computer from hiding within the deep borders of the inner control pad. The computer slowly reached its full height and capacity then stopped, seeing the huge screen seemed to inspire a thought of maybe he could send out a homing beacon or a short signal to give Lexicon a brief idea on where to find him. His hopes were high as he sped into action typing away at the different keys.

Typing the last entry code he then confirmed the system and waited anxiously as the results began to load. Hopefully if he were lucky the signal would be sent to Lexicon or perhaps a neutral planet; however there was no telling if the beacon would even send. The wait seemed to last for a while; he sat in his chair and tapped his furry fingers on the metal surface, trying to make the time fly. As he glanced up he could make out the letters on the screen it read in large bold letters SYSTEM ERROR. As the words flickered across the screen, the pilot simply threw his head down on the metal surface.

Doomed, he thought as the words continued their long insult.

Another loud rumble came from outside of the ship giving the monkey a quick, distressful alarm. He sat up and leaned back in his chair, only to find a small whine came from behind. The baby had obviously been startled by the strange noise too. Sitting down next to her, he bundled her back up in her pink blanket that was enclosed all over it with her family's crest; the star and the shield. The pilot smiled at the symbol, remembering how it stood for so much more on Lexicon.

However, now that they were on this planet it was only a memory, its purpose lost.

Holding the baby close in his arms, he remembered the oath he took. He had promised never to let any harm come to the little girl. It was a silly promise really, but he made the promise to the family he once had loved so deeply and he was going to keep it. Well for as long as he could, the monkey quickly corrected. He couldn't assume he could guard her from every danger; eventually harm would come. Nevertheless he was going to protect her. She was now the only thing he had left.

She was now the last symbol of hope. The hope of a better tomorrow; she was the last star.

Another rumble came from outside -it wasn't the same as the noises from the storm though. The stillness of the ship faded as everything around the two began to vibrate. From the corner of the pilot's eye he could make out what appeared to be a large red streak. The vibrations increased violently and another loud roar could be heard. The sudden rupture of quakes abruptly came to a final tremor and then everything was silent.

~o~

* * *

><p><strong>Comment:<strong>

**Hopefully, this sounds good for a prologue. Let me know what you guys think. I would love some advice or a nice excited review would make my day. I am totally a newbie at this forgive me if it isn't the best start to WordGirl. Oh, and I am sorry about the huge cut I made. I cut out the Tobey part because it wouldn't go with my theme.. I decided to change my story its not going to be much about her origin...sorry to say but don't worry like Wordgirl once said "I have some ideas" don't panic just keep reading...XD**


	2. A Cloudy Horizon

**Disclaimer: **Just to clarify, WordGirl is property of Soup 2 Nuts, PBS, and contributions to your PBS station from readers like you. Thank You! Enjoy and Review!****

* * *

><p><strong>Definition:<strong>

**Cloudy - full of or covered with clouds. Synonyms: gloomy, overcast, shadowy...**

**Horizon - the limit or range of perception, knowledge, or the like. Synonyms: world, viewpoint, perspective...**

~o~

4:57 A.M.

The harsh light from her alarm clock glared brightly in the dimness of the room as she opened her eyes. Slightly sitting up and looking around, Becky clutched her legs and watched as the lights of cars flashed by her window in a haze. What an odd dream, she thought laying her head back down on her pillow. Becky's brow furrowed in concentration, but she just couldn't grasp the remnants of the strange dream that had woken her; the dream had seemed so "real". As Becky dwelled on the remaining memories of the dream, the eerie scenes that she had watched began to gray in her mind. Becky had seen these images before; she was sure of it. She could have sworn there was a ship... and there were two…two people…well…actually it was a child and a pilot.

"Wait... I think this dream may have been about Bob."

The words left her lips in a whisper, as though she dared not speak them to the surrounding darkness. Bob was a monkey but he had told her he once had been a pilot for Lexicon. Well whatever the case, she wanted to stop thinking about the dream. It was frightening like a typical nightmare, but it didn't feel like one. The dream itself was like it had been going on in this very room. Every noise seemed to be heard, every motion could be felt, and even the images appeared to drag her into the faint imaginary scene.

Trying to return to her sleep Becky laid her head back down on the pillow. She was exhausted but somehow she couldn't pull herself to want to sleep for the extra two hours. Sitting up once more she slipped out of her covers and onto the cold floor. Dodging Bob, who had been sleeping on a nearby mattress beside her bed, Becky quietly made her way to the closet. The morning was young but it was still too dark to see the colors of the clothes.

Feeling around in desperation, Becky managed to recognize a familiar texture. As she caught hold of the hanger she quickly pulled out one of her casual outfits; it was her usual green sweater. Expecting to find her favorite skirt attached to the same hanger, she realized it must have fallen off when she forced it out of the darkness of the closet.

Becky plopped down onto her knees and began to search the closet floor. As her hands dove threw the many items on the ground her hand caught hold of a cold piece of fabric. She lifted it up out of the shadows and inspected it closely.

_It's not the skirt, she thought in frustration_, but just as she was about to throw it back her eyes fixed hold on the dark outline of a shape. Pulling it a little closer to her eyes the shape became something she knew well; it was her WordGirl logo. Becky stared at the fabric, shocked and in puzzled that something like this would turn up in her closet. Especially since Bob had decided to move their spare costumes under her bed. She couldn't decipher the exact color, but the cloth itself felt very familiar to her.

Becky tossed the cloth beside her and continued the search for her lost skirt. Digging through the mess of clothes on the floor, Becky was beginning to stress out. The one day she thought she could beat TJ at getting ready for school she was stuck with trying to find her skirt.

I'm going to find it. I don't need to get all harassed by the situation, she thought. Harassed, meaning to wear out or be exhausted by a problem, she defined in thought. Becky often loved to define words to herself; it was calming, and seemed to take away a lot of the pressure of a dilemma.

Standing up and turning away from the closet her foot stumbled across another dark object. She knelt down and picked it up to find it was her skirt. Relieved by the finding, Becky picked up her green sweater and skirt and raced off to the bathroom.

Finishing the last of her before school routine she quickly brushed her hair and placed her violet headband neatly in place. Gathering her pajamas, she walked into her bedroom. She glanced at the clock; it now flashed 6:03 AM. That leaves me enough time to take a morning patrol as WordGirl, she thought.

Becky threw her pajamas to the floor. It would be best to do it alone since Bob was still asleep...not to mention carrying him all the time sometimes slowed her down. Becky didn't like the idea, but it was necessary Huggy couldn't always be there to protect her as WordGirl. She walked to the windowsill and pressed her hand against the glass. It was cold -this could only mean another chilly December day was inevitable. Ah well, it didn't matter, her job still remained: to protect the city from all evildoers.

As she opened the window a cold draft filled the room; Becky shivered and then decided to lower it a bit. She glanced back at Bob to make sure he hadn't felt the sudden breeze. He was still sound asleep; Becky then took a longer glimpse around her bedroom. She could barely make out the different silhouettes of everything, but the dawn was rising and the hues of color were beginning to show. As her eyes scanned over the quiet room, she spotted the piece of fabric by her closet floor.

She had almost forgotten, by now the fabric appeared to have a shade of faded purple. Or was it pink?

Becky rushed to pick it up, but as she lifted her head from the ground she caught a glimpse of the new glaring time on her clock. Hurriedly she clamped the fabric between her fingers and lifted herself onto the sill.

"Wooorrrd Up!"

~o~

The chatter was beginning to soften as Granny May made her way to the stage. As Dr. Two Brains sat down in one of the chairs, he couldn't help but look down at his latest masterpiece. Looking at the ray gun between his legs he couldn't help but feel just a tad bit nervous.

"Boss, you ok?" the henchman's low, dull voice cut into his thoughts.

"Yes I'm fine, just anxious to show these second rate villains my latest creation." Two Brains managed to whisper. He quickly looked around to make sure no one was offended by his prideful comment.

"Urgh, couldn't they get on with it already?"

Slouching back in his chair, Two Brains let an irritated sigh escape his lips. The loud, boisterous conversations of his fellow villains were SERIOUSLY beginning to aggravate him

"Alright settle down!" Granny May yelled into the microphone, silence descended immediately.

"Now I understand that many of you have some new schemes to share."

Many of the villains nodded their heads in return.

"Ok, then we'll go by the list"

Granny May pulled out the record and began to read.

"The first scheme that will be shared is from…the Butcher"

The Butcher quickly stood up and waved.

Dr. Two Brain's nervous expression rapidly faded to an irritated glare; he was astonished on how the meat man had managed to list his evil plot before his.

At that very moment Mr. Big burst into the room. Shutting the door behind him he slowly walked down the center of the room, Leslie dragging behind.

"Good morning, fellow criminals," the businessman smirked, gently seating himself down on one of the chairs beside Dr. Two Brain's henchmen. Leslie sat to the left of him and they both turned their attention to the speaker.

'"You're late, Mr. Big," Granny May snapped, glaring at the criminal as she beckoned the Butcher up onto the stage. Mr. Big snorted and ignored the remark and watched as the large man walked up the small flight of stairs.

"Um…Ok is this thing on?" The Butcher tested tapping the microphone.

"Alright, to beginnify I wood want to start by asking you guys to think about soomething" he squeaked out. "Have you ever wondered what WordGirl's weekness could be?

"If you have any ideas to her weekness please feel free to talk to me afturwards."

This caught Mr. Big's attention. With a little jolt he quickly sat up in his chair as a memory urged its way into his head. He had remembered a time when WordGirl was once vulnerable to him. It was last spring when he had discovered the strange rock from her home planet. That was a time he would never forget: the feeling of knowing WordGirl was powerless to stop him.

A smile crept upon his face knowing he was the only one who really had a clue on what her weak point could be. If only the remaining pieces of the rock had been saved. But even as his grin widened Mr. Big buried the thoughts inside of him. It was worth it in hopes of someday replacing the number one villain Mouse Brains over there.

Suddenly the association's doors burst open again, this time to reveal Big Left Hand Guy panting in the doorframe. All the villains turned around to see his nervous look."

"WordGirl is approaching the motel!" Big Left Hand Guy shouted. Everyone gasped in horror.

Granny May walked back on the stage and grabbed the microphone from the Butcher.

"Ok, no need to panic," Granny reassured, watching as some of the new villains began shaking and hugging themselves.

As Dr. Two Brains kicked back in his seat he couldn't help but notice the nervous looks from all the criminals; Two Brains had to agree with the Butcher, WordGirl has always been the problem. If only her weakness could be found, if only someone could take her down. Yet, no one has ever discovered her weakness or was ever able to win against her. She always had something on her side that he only wished to gain.

~o~

Feeling the wind bounce of her face she couldn't help but shiver, it was beginning to get colder. WordGirl stopped and begin to rub her hands, gloves were helpful at times but the chill of the weather was still breaking through the fabric.

"Wow, it's actually pretty cold" she thought.

WordGirl slowly made her way to the nearest building top. She quickly sat herself on the edge of what looked to be a small motel. A small yawn came over her as she faced downtown. The gray clouds seemed to hover over the city drowning out any hopes of a warm climate.

"What dreadful weather,"

Looking around she soon found herself in the stillness of the wind as it carried past her; It was so quiet. Her cape was flapping wildly in the breeze and then it struck her; the piece of fabric.

She had stuffed the cloth in one of her cape pockets when it was getting annoying to hold. WordGirl grabbed her cape and pulled it into her lap. Reaching her hand in the middle pocket she pulled out a pink piece of fabric. Pulling it close to her face she observed its familiar symbols. And froze.

It was the blanket from the dream…

* * *

><p><strong>Comment:<strong>

**Alright, I hope this sound good...please feel free to R&R and tell me what you think...sorry if the characters seem a little out of character... I'm not the best writer in the bunch...Hope its good XD**


End file.
